The Ultimate Toddler
by AmberRose611
Summary: I know the whole baby story thing is overused but I couldn't resist. So join the Sonic gang and Amber on this unusual adventure in taking care of the ultimate toddler! R&R and thank you to all the people who do R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the Sonic characters they belong to SEGA I only own this story and Amber **

The Ultimate Toddler

Chapter 1: The Big Expirement

"Tails when are you going to be done with your project?" whined a very bored Sonic.

"After I screw this last nail in," Tails said as he used his power drill to screw in the nail. "There all finished,"

"Sweet! How are we going to know if it works?" Sonic asked.

"We'll just have to find someone who's willing to test it, but I think we need to get Shadow," Tails explained.

"Why Shadow?" Sonic questioned.

"Well this machine is designed to make stay young longer, and since Shadow already ages at a slower rate than we do it will be easier to tell if the machine works or not," Tails said though Sonic really wasn't paying too much attention to him.

"Okay, well I'll call everyone over," Sonic then grabbed the phone and proceeded to call his Shadow, Amber (my oc), Amy and Knuckles.

About half an hour later everyone arrived at Tails' house to take a gander at his sparkly new invention. Everyone took a seat in Tails' fairly large living room; his living room had mostly white walls only a few were a bluish-white color. His couches and rug were a dark shade of blues, even darker than the blue blur himself. But anyway Amber, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow and Sonic sat down and waited for Tails to demonstrate his complex machine. Tails rolled his invention from his garage into the living room to test it in front of the gang.

"I present to you my latest invention!" Tails said as he unveiled his brand new creation. It had green, blue and red lights all over it, several screens with various keyboards, and a door for the person using it to go inside.

"Okay Shadow I want you to be the first one to test the machine, since your body works different than the rest of ours do," Shadow simply shrugged and got inside the machine. Tails then proceeded to type in various numbers and letters on one of the keyboards; he then pulled a lever to start the metal contraption. The machine started out making with the lights flashed their various colors and some "beeps" and "boops" here and there. But then when it got to a certain point in its process the machine began erupting in a fit of shakes while it repeated the word "ERROR" over and over.

"Uh, Tails I don't think the machine is supposed to do that," Knuckles pointed out.

"I know that Knuckles!" Tails said as he frantically tried to think of a way to turn off the machine.

"Tails hurry something happens to Shadow!" exclaimed a terrified Amber.

"I'm trying Amber!"

"Oh I know what to do!" Knuckles said as he went behind the machine.

"Uh, what are you doin' Knuckles?" Sonic questioned him, but his question was soon answered when the machine suddenly stopped its rampage. Knuckles came from behind the machine holding a wire.

"Just had to unplug it guys," Knuckles said. The group then started coughing as the machine released a cloud of smoke as the doors opened up.

"What happened to Shadow?" Amy asked. Her question was soon answered when soft whimpering filled the room. Amber looked in the machine and was surprised to see a little ebony hedgehog no older than the age of four.

"Shadow?" Amber said. The black hedgehog looked up at her with tears in his big crimson eyes. He quickly ran up and hugged her.

"It was scawy in there!" He cried as the tears poured from his eyes.

"It's okay now Shadow," Amber softly said trying to comfort the terrified Shadow. She picked him up and sat on the couch.

"Tails I think your machine had a few bugs in it," Sonic stated amazed at the state Shadow was in.

"That's an understatement," agreed Tails.

* * *

**Kay so here's my second story. I have lots of ideas for this story so hopefully I can complete it and get them all in. Yes this first chapter is short but hopefully I can make the others longer. Hope whoever reads this like it :) Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the Sonic characters the belong to SEGA**

The Ultimate Toddler

Chapter 2: Something not meant for the eyes of innocence and Shadow's secret fear

Just a few moments ago Tails' new machine had gone crazy and turned Shadow into a four year old. At the moment the group was trying to figure out what to do next.

"Tails how exactly are you going to change Mr. Emo back," Sonic asked referring to Shadow.

"Well have to figure out what went wrong in the first place before I start coming up with an antidote," Tails replied. He then went over to the machine and began surveying it. Meanwhile Shadow was watching TV in Tails' room. He burst into a fit of giggles as he watched Spongebob screaming from Squidward's scary story about the Hash Slinging Slasher. After the show went off Shadow's innocent curiosity had kicked in, so he got off Tails' bed and began exploring the other parts of the kitsune's house. As Shadow was exploring around Tails' house a certain room interested him. The door of said room was closed and Shadow couldn't help but wonder what was on the other side of it. So letting curiosity take the best of him Shadow stood on his toes and turned the doorknob. The brown wood door slowly creeked open to reveal what seemed to be a teenage boy's bedroom, probably Sonic's. Shadow walked in and began snooping around. He was just about to leave when something caught his attention, something under Sonic's bed. Shadow walked over to Sonic's bed, crouched down and pulled whatever it was from under blue blur's bed. It was a magazine, but it wasn't meant for the eyes of a little hedgehog like Shadow, of course he didn't know that. He walked into the living room carrying the magazine.

"I think I finally figured out why the machine made an error. I forgot that Shadow's blood was different than the rest of us, (cause Black Doom and him have the same blood and he's an alien) when it went to check for his blood type it couldn't come up with one making get confused and spazz out," Tails explained. "So in order for me to make an antidote I need a sample of his blood."

"Well that seems simple enough," Amy said. Shadow then walked up to Amber holding up the magazine.

"Ambew what's this?" He asked innocently as he handed her the magazine.

"Um it's…," but once she got a good look at what he gave her she instantly started blushing a dark red. "Uh Shadow can you tell me where exactly you found this?"

"I found it in the woom acwoss fwom Tails' woom," he told her.

"Sonic's room then," Amber said. She walked over to the spiky blue hedgehog and threw the magazine at him.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled at her.

"It was for keeping your stuff where innocent minds can get into it," She replied

"What are you talking -oh," was all Sonic said as a pink blush spread across his face and he realized what she was talking about. "I'll just go put this away…," but before Sonic could move an inch Knuckles grabbed the adult material from out of his hands. He examined it and then let out a laugh.

"Wow Sonic, I would never have guessed you were perverted!" Knuckles said with a sly smirk on his face. "Now I understand how you were able to avoid Amy all this time," Sonic's blush got darker and he snatched the magazine back from his red headed friend.

"I am not perverted!" He defended, still blushing.

"Then why would you have one of those?" Knuckles questioned.

"Because…..because….," Sonic tried to come up with an excuse but to no avail. Seeing he couldn't come up with anything he sighed and started walking back to his room leaving Knuckles to chuckle at his victory.

"Well that was awkward, anyway I'm ready to draw Shadow's blood," Tails said as he got a syringe ready. Amber sat Shadow on her lap and waited for Tails to come with the needle. Tails sat next to Amber and prepared to take a sample of the little ebony hedgehog.

"Okay Shadow hold still this will only take a second," Tails brought the needle into Shadow's view and was about to stick it in his arm until….

"No!" Shadow screamed in fear as he jumped from Amber's lap and sped away as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"I knew that faker had to be afraid of something! Never would have guessed it to be needles though," Sonic snickered.

"It's because of those scientists," Amber said. They all looked at her confused.

"Scientists?" Amy asked. Amber nodded.

"Shadow told me that while he was living aboard the ARK the scientists made him take blood tests often to make sure that their project was going smoothly and he didn't end up like the previous experiments," Amber explained "Sometimes the needles bent in his fur due to the fact that his skin was a bit more durable then normal and he's been afraid of them ever since," She explained.

"Well I'm glad you said that Amber because this needle would have probably bent too," said Tails. "I'll get a stronger needle while you guys go and look for Shadow," The group nodded and began the search for Shadow the Hedgehog.

* * *

**Heheh now it's rated T lol And not much longer than my first chapter but I thought this would be a good place to end it. Hopefully the NEXT chapter will be longer than the first two. I will update as often as I can. Sayonara ma peeps! ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic characters except Amber**

The Ultimate Toddler

Chapter 3: Finding a Shadow

Looking for a frightened Shadow; sure the task sounds easy enough but this is Shadow we're talking about, not any normal toddler, so the task was proving to be quiet difficult. The gang looked up, down, left, and right, hell they practically turned the house upside down and the still couldn't find the 4 year-old hedgie.

"We've been searching for like two hours where could he have run off to?" Sonic complained clearly frustrated.

"Sonic it's only been thirty minutes, and besides Shadow's really small now so he can fit into smaller spaces," Amy said "We just have to look harder."

"Wait, instead of looking for him why don't we make him come to us?" Tails suggested.

"That's not a bad idea little bro," Sonic said ruffling Tails' bangs. "But how do we draw him out?"

"Shadow's four now, all we have to do is tell him we have some candy or something and he'll come out in no time," stated Knuckles.

"Shadow's favorite candy is butterscotch," Amber said "So we should use that." As soon as Amber said that Tails and Sonic made no hesitation to run in the kitchen and search for the sweet treat.

"I found some!" Tails announced as he came running back into the living room with the candy in his hand. Each of them took a piece and spread out throughout the house. Knuckles was is stationed in Tails' basement, Amy was stationed in the living room and kitchen, Amber and Tails were stationed upstairs and Sonic was stationed in Tails' garage. They all offered Shadow the candy so that he would come out of hiding.

"Come out, come out wherever you are Shadow," Sonic said softly trying to draw Shadow out. "C'mon Shadow if you come out I'll give you your butterscotch." Shadow's ears perked up at the sound of the word "butterscotch" and his tails started wagging a bit as well. Yes, Shadow loved butterscotch, it was his single most favorite candy in the world and he had to have some. He carefully poked his head from around one of the Tornado 2's wheels to see where Sonic was; he saw Sonic was standing by the door holding the candy he loved so much. So he stepped from behind the Tornado 2 and shyly walked towards the blue blur. Sonic smiled when he saw Shadow coming towards him to get the golden candy. Once Shadow reached Sonic he took the candy out of his hand and gobbled it up with a big smile on his face. While Shadow was enjoying his sweet treat Sonic quickly grabbed him and sped back into the living room. Tails and the others were already sitting there waiting for him.

"Oh good you found him Sonic," Tails said relieved.

"Yeah I think he was hiding behind the Tornado 2," Sonic said. Sonic gave Shadow to Amber as Tails got the needle ready; this one was a bit stronger than the previous. Immediately Shadow began to start squirming in Amber's grasp.

"Shadow you have to stay still. I know you don't like needles but you just have to take this one, and after you're done you can have one more piece of candy," Amber said softly trying to comfort the clearly scared hedgehog.

"But it will huwt!" Shadow protested tears coming into his eyes.

"It will only hurt for a second, nothing to worry about," Amber said once again trying to comfort the apprehensive hedgehog.

"Awe you suwe it won't huwt fow a long time?"

"How about I take one first Shadow? That way you can see it doesn't hurt. Would that be okay Tails?" Tails nodded and got a needle for Amber to take. Amber held out her arm so Tails could draw her blood. The yellow kitsune got an alcohol pad and rubbed it on the injection site; he then inserted the syringe in Amber right arm. After the plastic hub was filled half way with Amber's blood he stopped and put a bandage on her arm where the needle once was.

"See Shadow it didn't hurt at all," She said smiling. A wave of relief washed over Shadow as a small smile came onto his muzzle. He slowly held his arm out and allowed Tails to stick the needle. Shadow flinched slightly at the needle entering his skin but remained calm as it gathered his blood. Once the plastic hub was filled to the top with Shadow's green blood **(A/N: If you've ever played Shadow the hedgehog the game you know that when you hit the aliens and Black Doom there is a green smoke, which is their blood. Since Black Doom's blood runs through Shadow's veins his blood is green also. Just a quick fact there ;) ) **Tails removed the needle from his arm and gave him a bandage. Amber then gave him another piece of Butterscotch, which he didn't hesitate to put in his mouth. The 4 year old ebony hedgehog practically grinned as he savored the sweet taste of the golden treat.

A few hours passed and it was about eight o'clock at night now. Sonic and the others were just relaxing watching TV while Tails was in his lab. Shadow was on the couch lying on Amber's stomach falling asleep. He yawned as he closed his eyes and put his thumb inside his mouth. Amber smiled at the site of the black hedgehog. Sonic looked at Shadow and snickered.

"I never knew Shadow sucked his thumb," He laughed. Knuckles chuckled along with him as he also noticed Shadow sucking his thumb.

"Yeah who would've thought the "Ultimate Life form" would do such a thing," Knuckles said mockingly. Sonic went to his room and got a camera. He grinned evilly as he snapped a photo of the sleeping hedgehog, being careful not to wake him up.

"Perfect blackmail material," He grinned as he put the photo away in a safe place for future use. Amber just rolled her eyes and ignored him as she covered Shadow up with a small blue blanket. She grinned as she got an idea.

"You know what Sonic just for that little picture guess where Shadow's sleeping tonight," She smirked as she picked Shadow up and began carrying him to Sonic's room.

"Oh no, that faker is not sleeping in my bed! Even if he is a toddler," Sonic protested stepping in her way.

"Oh yes he is blue boy, move aside," Amber said as she pushed past Sonic and walked up the stairs.

"If he's in my room where am I supposed to sleep then?" Sonic questioned a bit angry to be run out of his OWN room by Shadow.

"On the couch," Amber answered.

"God dammit," Sonic mumbled as he sat on the couch with his arms crossed. Amber laid Shadow in Sonic's bed and covered him up. Shadow nuzzled the covers and continued to suck his thumb fast asleep.

"Good night Shadow," Amber kissed Shadow on his forehead and left the room.

* * *

**Ugh sorry for the long wait but life gets in the way of things, Well Day 1 is over hurray! and for the person who asked Amber is a hedgehog and she is or was dating Shadow. and that whole thing about Shadow's blood it was never officialy said but I just figured it was that way anyway Sayonara till next chap!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters only Amber, but she's not in this chapter...**

The Ultimate Toddler

Chapter 4: A Horrible Nightmare

"_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" alarms sounded. Red lights flashed as the sounds of boots hitting metal floors echoed in the rooms. Soldiers, GUN soldiers to be precise were raiding the ARK looking for a weapon said to be the ultimate creature. _

"_Quick! Find that damn creature and make sure you capture it dead or alive!" the Commander of the GUN soldiers ordered. _

"_Yes sir!" the soldiers replied as they dispersed to search for the ultimate creature._

"_Mawia why awe thewe soldiews hewe?" a frightened Shadow asked. Maria looked at Shadow, she knew they were here to take him but she couldn't tell him that._

"_I don't know Shadow," she simply replied a frown on her face as she too was scared. Shadow hugged Maria tightly sobbing quietly. _

"_Why can't they just go away?" Shadow asked her between sobs._

"_I don't think they'll leave until they find what they're looking for…," Maria said sadly as tears started to form in her eyes. The two of them sat quietly in the closet of Maria's bedroom until the clacking of a pair of shoes had echoed in the room._

"_Come out, come out wherever you are little demon," the soldier said walking around the room. Maria and Shadow both held their breath as he searched the room. The soldier was about to leave when he heard soft sobs, almost inaudible ones but he heard them nonetheless. He slowly stepped towards the closet drawing out his gun and readying it._

"_Heh, heh, heh I knew I'd be the one to find you..," the soldier chuckled as he snatched the doors to the closet open. Shadow and Maria jumped as their hiding spot was revealed. The soldier quickly yanked Shadow out of Maria's arms and began running off with him._

"_Command, come in command I have the project! I am heading back to the rendezvous point," The soldier put the walkie talkie back in his pocket and ran to the rendezvous point. _

"_Help! Mawia help me!" Shadow screamed as he struggled to get fee from the man's grip._

"_Hold still you little bastard!" The soldier yelled at Shadow angrily. He had stopped running in order to keep Shadow in his grasp but to no avail. As soon as the little hedgehog touched the floor he immediately dashed back to Maria. When he reached the 12 year old girl he grabbed her hand and kept on running but the Gun soldier was right on their heels loading his gun. _

"_Freeze! Stop right where you are!" The ebony hedgehog kept running ignoring the soldier until he and Maria were both cornered _

"_Looks like I've trapped the little rat," the man said with a grin on his face. "Leave the hedgehog or suffer the consequences girl!" Maria shook her head and went over to a lever nearby but as she was running she GUN soldier fired his gun successfully landing a bullet in her chest; Maria instantly dropped to the floor lying there limply, but still alive. Shadow's pupils shrunk literally two times there normal size, his heart pounded in his chest and something began to well up inside him. The soldier simply laughed as he watched the entire scene. Shadow's body began to get a red glow around it as his anger grew until finally he had to release it._

"_CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow shouted engulfing a large portion of the room, killing the GUN soldier, yet leaving Maria completely unharmed. Shadow quickly kneeled down to Maria's side, tears pouring down his face._

"_Mawia awe you okay," he asked her._

"_Shadow I need you too stand on the circle in the middle of the room over there," She told him. He did as she said without question._

"_M-Mawia what awe you doing?" Maria found the strength to pull herself up onto her feet to reach the lever._

"_Shadow, please promise me that you'll give the people of earth a chance to be happy… Let them live their dreams…" Maria said. Shadow nodded his cheeks stained with tears "I pwomise," Maria smiled "Sayonara Shadow the Hedgehog…" Maria said her last words as she pulled the lever and fell to the glass floor, silent._

"_Mawia!" Shadow shouted as the pod he was in left the colony and was on its way to earth._

"Mawia!" Shadow yelled as he sat up in bed. "Mawia?" He looked around the room only to see nothing but darkness. He rubbed his eyes only to discover they were wet, he had been crying. Shadow sniffled a little as he climbed off the bed and toddled down the stairs. He scanned the living room looking for someone having a little difficulty doing so in the darkness. On the couch lay a snoring blue hedgehog that Shadow walked up to shaking him slightly in order to get him to wake. After a while the blue hedgehog began to stir and sit up groggily rubbing his eyes.

"Sonic?" The cobalt hedgehog turned to Shadow upon hearing his name being called.

"What do you want squirt? Sonic asked him still half asleep.

"Umm I had a bad dweam. Can I stay with you?" he questioned innocently.

"No way, go back and sleep in my bed," the hedgehog said turning over resuming a comfortable position. Shadow stood there sniffling as tears began forming in his eyes and spilling on the carpet. Sonic who was not yet asleep heard the toddler crying and quickly sat up.

"Aw alright you can sit with me, but keep your distance," he warned as an excited Shadow climbed on the couch and hugged him completely disregarding Sonic's warning. Sonic hesitantly wrapped his arms around the small hedgehog returning the hug. After a few moments of awkward silence Sonic spoke up, "So uh what was your nightmare about? Sometimes it helps to talk about it," Shadow frowned a bit as he recalled his 'dream' about Maria's death but he explained it to Sonic the best a 4 year old could. Near the end of his story Shadow slowly began falling asleep as did Sonic. Around 4 O' clock in the morning both hedgehogs were sound asleep; Shadow was lying on Sonic's stomach with his thumb in his mouth and Sonic was asleep with his arm around Shadow. Shhh sleep tight little hedgehogs.

* * *

**Here is the 4th addition to my story. I really enjoyed writing my own version of Maria's death, although it did make me quite sad. What Maria said was from Sonic Adventure 2 the whole "promise thing" I figured it was best to see what she said originally than to go through Sonic X and Shadow the Hedgehog and all that. Anways sorry this chapter was so short but it's better this way, Shadow's dream was a pretty strong part in the chapter and after that you shouldn't have to read a lot more should you? Well anyway next chapter won't be dark and sad like this one so look forward to it. anyways Sayonara ma peeps! :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own no SEGA characters SEGA does of course. I only own Amber. **

**(P.S. Pray for the people in Japan T-T)**

The Ultimate Toddler

Chapter 5 part 1: I'm not a Sissy!

It was a new day on the planet of Earth, the sun was shining and birds were chirping, yes it was indeed a beautiful day. Inside the small workshop of Tails Prower were two sleeping hedgehogs, one bigger than the other. The smaller one, Shadow, was lying on in Sonic's arms sucking his thumb and purring quietly. Sonic's ear twitched as he heard stifled snickers. He opened one of his eyes to see where the snickers were coming from. But before he could do so a bright light flashed in his eye.

"Ah!"

Sonic's reaction to the flash only made more snickers and laughs erupt from in the room. Sonic, who had now regained his vision, could see who was laughing at him. It was none other than Knuckles and Tails. Both of them could hardly stand they were laughing so much.

"Mind telling me what's so funny you two?" Sonic questioned.

"You are!" Tails replied in between laughs.

"What about me?"

"Here look for yourself," Tails handed him the photo he and Knuckles had taken. Sonic looked at it and became angry almost instantly.

"Tails I swear you better not let anyone else see this!"

"Now if I did that it wouldn't be blackmail now would it?" Tails said smirking as he handed the picture to Knuckles.

"Yeah we're gonna put it on the net so all those yaoi fan girls of yours can go crazy over it!" Knuckles exclaimed. Sonic pupils shrunk at this.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh I would," Knuckles then ran up the stairs and into Tails' room locking the door behind him. Sonic closely followed him but stopped at the locked door.

"Knuckles I am going to freaking beat the shit out of you and then when Shadow's back to normal he'll beat the shit out of you too!" Sonic tugged and pulled on the door but to no avail.

"Sorry can't hear you!" Knuckles began scanning the picture onto Tails' computer. But before he could finish Sonic kicked down the door.

"Gimme that picture!" Sonic ran over to the scanner and grabbed the picture but Knuckles snatched it out of his hand before he could rip it. As he ran down the stairs Sonic tackled him making them both fall. Sonic quickly got up off the floor and swiped the picture from Knuckles. Knuckles jumped on Sonic and the two began wrestling. While the two were busy fighting Amber came over to Tails' house with a surprise for you.

"Hey Shadow I have a present for you" She said walking into Tails house holding a bag.

"What is it? What is it?" Shadow asked the excitement building up inside him with every passing second. Amber pulled a small doll from out of the bag. The doll had a pale face, blonde hair, to blue button eyes, a blue dress, and a big smile on her face. Seeing his present Shadow's mouth formed a huge smile, probably the biggest one it ever formed in his life.

"I love it! Thank you so much Ambew!" Shadow hugged the doll tightly and Amber smiled at how happy he was. Sonic and Knuckles rolled into the room still fighting over the picture. They both had scratches and bruises on them from head to toe.

"Guys look what I got!" Shadow ran up to both of them showing them his brand new doll. Sonic and Knuckles looked at it and instantly burst into a fit of laughter.

"Shadow don't you know that only little girls play with dolls?" Sonic asked him mockingly. Shadow made a confused face.

"Why can't boys play with dolls too?" Shadow asked innocently finding nothing wrong with him playing with a doll.

"Because dolls are made for girls, only little sissy boys play with dolls," Knuckles replied.

"But I'm not a sissy!" Shadow defended crossing his arms making sure to keep Maria close to him.

"You are if you play with girly dolls," Knuckles said. While Knuckles was talking to Shadow, Sonic was able to sneakily take away the picture and rip it to shreds. It wasn't until 5 minutes later Knuckles noticed the picture was missing. Shadow walked over to Amber with a sort of puzzled look on his face.

"Am I a sissy if I play with dolls Amber?" He questioned her.

"Of course not, who told you that?"

"Knuckles and Sonic said I was since I have a doll!" Shadow told her. Amber got a "figures" look on her face and walked over to Knuckles and Sonic who were now watching TV.

"You guys owe someone an apology," Amber told them.

"An apology for what?" Sonic and Knuckles asked simultaneously.

"For calling Shadow a sissy,"

"But he is a sissy, you know since he has a doll," Knuckles said. This earned him a hard slap to the back of the head.

"Ouch!" He screamed in pain.

"Apologize! Now!" Amber yelled at them. The two boys grumbled before mumbling their sorry's to Shadow. Amber smiled satisfied with her 'handy' work.

"Shadow how about I take you to the park? Would you like that?" She asked. Shadow jumped for joy shouting "Yes!" as he ran towards the door with incredible speed. Amber followed quickly behind him trying to catch up to the small ebony hedgehog.

**

* * *

**

Yes very short chapter, sorry bout that. But I thought this would be the best part to break the two part chapter. What will happen to Shadow while he's at the park? Read to find out! I can't wait to write it! and I wish I could tell you but it's a secret until next chap. lol Sayonara homeslices!


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

_I am sorry for the extreme delay on this chapter. I had writers block on which idea I should do and I began to lose all over inspiration to continue this story. So I apologize for the long wait and I will try my hardest to finish this story. After it however I will stick to oneshots. Once again I am sorry and I hope you accept my apology._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story SEGA does. I do own Amber however.**

The Ultimate Toddler

Chapter: 5 Part 2: The Big Battle!

It was a perfect day for the park; the sun was shining, not a cloud to be seen in the sky, and just a light breeze, yep it was perfect.

"Awe we thewe yet?" Shadow asked unable to contain his excitement. Amber chuckled,

"No, but we'll be there soon," A few minutes passed by and they finally arrived at the playground. Shadow's eyes widened at its glory. It had swings, slides, a sandbox, jungle jyms and monkey bars. Shadow ran into the park as fast as his little legs could carry him hold Maria tight in his hands. Amber followed behind him at a slower pace,

"Shadow, make sure you stay where I can see you," Shadow replied with an "okay" as he climbed up the stairs of a jungle jym. He walked around until he saw a tunnel type of slide. Shadow smiled as he sat down at the top of the tunnel and pushed his self a little slowly beginning to accelerate as he descended toward the ground. He walked over to the swings next. Once he was next to it he pulled himself into the seat and began moving his legs back and forth slowly gaining height and speed. He laughed as he swung higher and higher.

"Awe you having fun Mawia?" Shadow asked his blond haired doll. The toy's head moved slightly as if replying "yes". "Good 'cause I'm having fun too." Shadow stayed on the swing for about five more minutes until he hopped of. He toddled over to a slide next; it was a pretty tall slide too. The slide must have been the best thing to play on because there was a line in front of it. Just as Shadow got in line someone started to push all of the kids behind him, eventually getting to Shadow and pushing him out of the way as well.

"Hey what do you think you'we doing?" Shadow yelled. The kids turned around, it was a group of boys, each being about 8 years old. The leader was wearing orange basketball shorts and a black T-shirt, he was a human.

"Who said that?" the boy said.

"I did!" Shadow stood up and walked over to the bully. The boy towered over Shadow, being more than twice his size. "You can't cut in line. That's not faiw!"

"And what are you going to do about it Shorty?" challenged the bully. Shadow thought about it for a moment, what was he going to do?

"I'm gonna beat you up!" Shadow replied.

"Oh yeah? Well bring it on!" Shadow put Maria in a safe place and got into a fighting stance. The children created a circle around the two and began chanting "fight" over and over. The bully charged a punch at Shadow, but Shadow easily dodged. Shadow grinned as ran up to the bully and did a roundhouse kick (yeah I had to have it in) knocking him into the ground face first. The boy got up slowly not expecting such a strong kick. When he turned around his eyes had tears in them though he tried to hide it. Shadow was about to finish it when one of the other boys got his attention.

"Hey Shorty! You better not take another step or your little dollie gets it!" the boy was holding one of her arms while another boy was holding her other. Shadow froze,

"No don't hurt her!" his outstretched arm was trembling in fear.

"Break the doll!" the bully in the basketball shorts said. The two boys did as he commanded and pulled both of Maria's arms until she ripped in half. They laughed at they're work as Maria dropped into the mud. Shadow started crying and ran over to his blonde haired doll. He picked up both of her pieces and held them close to him. The bullies continued to laugh and say taunts to Shadow as he hugged his doll crying. Something inside of Shadow suddenly began to build up, his blood began boiling, and his eyes and body began glowing red. Shadow turned around to face the bully as he shouted,

"Chaos Blast!" a red explosion suddenly engulfed the surrounding area damaging it severely. The bullies had run away just before the blast had got them so they were not injured. Shadow just sat there crying holding the pieces of his doll close to him.

"I'm sowwy Mawia, I wasn't supposed to let anyone huwt you…" Shadow continued sob. Most of the people that were there had already long gone and it was getting dark. Amber rushed over to him,

"Shadow what happened? I saw a huge explosion and I got over here as fast as I could"

"Those bullies hurt Mawia, and I couldn't pwotect hew!" Shadow then leaned on Amber and cried as hard as he could.

"Don't worry Shadow I could try to fix her and clean her up," Amber said as she carried him back to Tails' workshop. He sniffled and nodded his head. After about twenty minutes of walking Amber finally made it to Tails' workshop.

"Oh hey your back," Tails said as she walked inside. "How was it?"

Before Amber got to answer Shadow yelled,

"It was awful! I nevew wanna go back thewe again!" he still had tear drops pouring from his eyes like a never ending waterfall.

"I'm guessing something happened?" Tails asked.

"Some kids jumped Shadow and they broke Maria" Amber explained trying to calm Shadow down. Amber carried Shadow up to bed and tucked him in.

"Don't worry Shadow when you wake up tomorrow Maria will be as good as new." She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"A-Awe you suwe?" Shadow sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"Positive. Now you get some rest, you had a long day." Shadow closed his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly the excitement of the day had taken its toll on his small body. Amber turned off the light and left the room, she then went home to try and repair Shadow's most loved toy.

* * *

_Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I think I'm going to keep the rest of the chapters about this length maybe slightly longer. It'll help me get more chapters in as well as finish the story over all. Well see ya next chapter Sayonara~! _


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry it has been forever since I've updated but I lost all inspiration for doing this story...But inspiration is funny because it doesn't have a clock. So here is what I was able to stir up with my sudden inspiration. Hope you enjoy and of course R&R!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story except Amber Rose.**

The Ultimate Toddler

Chapter 6: An Eternity of Waiting

It was the next morning and Shadow was still lying in bed under the covers. Usually the hedgehog would be up and about pestering Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails but he was simply too worried about Maria to move. He couldn't do anything else until he knew that she was okay. Finally Tails came and picked the small hedgehog up from the bed.

"No! Put me down! I can't go anywhewe without Mawia!" the black hedgehog protested.

"I'm sorry Shadow, but you haven't eaten anything all morning and that isn't good for you," Tails told him. Shadow blushed slightly as his stomach growled loudly. "See! Your stomach is begging for some breakfast." The two-tailed kitsune brought Shadow downstairs to the kitchen table and sat him in a chair. Shadow simply sat there looking at the bowl of Lucky Charms sitting on the table. Sonic came in and walked over to the hedgehog.

"Hey I got something for ya," He said as he handed Shadow an action figure of the ever famous "Superman". Shadow simply took it and mumbled a "thank you" but didn't seem too interested in the shiny red and blue action figure.

"He says over ten phrases and when you fly him around his theme plays!" Sonic explained demonstrating. Shadow looked for a moment and turned away to pick at his now soggy cereal. Sonic left the toy on the table and walked over to Tails who was standing near the doorway of the kitchen.

Then he whispered, "He's still upset about what happened yesterday huh?"

Tails nodded, "Yeah…..I haven't seen him act this way….It's almost as if he was depressed. But that isn't normal for toddlers, so why is he acting this way?" Sonic thought for a moment. There must have been some reason that this incident had affected Shadow so greatly. But what was it? A normal toddler would surely forget about a toy that was lost after receiving a new one. So what was different in Shadow's case? Sonic snapped his fingers as he came up with the answer to his friend's question.

"I've got it!" Tails gave him a puzzled look. "I know why this is bothering Shadow so much," Tails gave him an "oh" expression as he now knew what the blue hedgehog was talking about.

"The reason this bothers Shadow so deeply is because it's like he's lost Maria all over again," Tails blinked. "He feels like he failed to protect her a second time." Tails looked at the blank expression on Shadow's face.

"I think you're right. That would explain why he looks the same as when he was older." Sonic walked over to Shadow and bent down towards him.

"Hey you miss Maria don't ya?" He asked. Shadow nodded as his eyes filled with tears.

"I shoulda pwotected hew b-bettew..." He sniffled as the tears began flowing down his tan muzzle. Sonic pet his head and smiled.

"Hey you did the best you could, and Maria will be right back at your side before you know it," comforted Sonic. Shadow sniffled again as his nose began to run,"Y-You weally think so?"

Sonic gave him his trademark smile and thumbs up, "I know so." Shadow began to smile and hugged Sonic. Sonic hesitated but returned the hug. He let go of Shadow when he heard a quick 'click'. He looked up to see none other than Knuckles holding a camera grinning as he waved a picture in the air.

"Yaoi fangirls are so gonna love this one!" He snickered as Sonic's face turned beat red.

"Knuckles I am going to murder you if you don't gimme that picture right now!" Sonic yelled, now trembling with both anger and embarrassment. Knuckles just snickered more, "Better get it before it downloads!" And with that the red echidna ran up the steps with Sonic following closely behind. Tails just simply shook his head. Shadow giggled and hopped out the seat and into the living room.

"Feel better little guy?" he asked. Shadow nodded with a bright smile. The two of them sat on the couch still awaiting Amber's arrival. It wasn't but an hour later that the sky blue female hedgehog walked through the door with her arms behind her back. Shadow quickly jumped of the couch and ran over to her.

"Guess what Shadow I have a present for you," She said smiling as she handed him a now repaired Maria. Shadow's eyes lit up and a big smile grew on his face as he took the doll in his arms. The doll now had diagonal stitches from her right arm to her left leg. She was spotless wearing a brand new blue head band and matching dress.

"Mawia youw okay! I missed you so much!" He exclaimed as he hugged it tightly. He then looked at Amber and hugged her. Amber smiled as Shadow looked up to her.

"Thank you mama." Amber just stared at him for a moment. _Mama? But I'm not his mother...then again it isn't like he has one... _Shadow stared at her, "Mama awe you okay?" Amber shook her head and smiled slightly.

"It's no problem Shadow, now go and play." Shadow nodded and ran off. Amber smiled watching him as Tails walked over to her.

"Amber you know you're not really his mother right?" Amber smiled nervously,

"Of course I know that..." Tails sighed. "You know, you shouldn't become so attached... he won't be this way forever." Amber looked down.

"I know..."

"Try not to get anymore attached or it will be harder on both of you when we have to change him back," Amber nodded and walked in the direction that Shadow had run off to.

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter but this is where it ends. It's pretty late and I do need my sleep...

Why must I make Shadow so sad all the time? ;^; I don't know maybe I just like to right about sad things... but I did attempt at a little humor to lighten the mood. Hope you got a good quick laugh.

Anyways tell me what you think of this chappie and tell me if I should right more! Can't wait to hear what you have to say!

P.S. Tthe italics are Amber's thoughts but I'm pretty sure you could figure that much out


End file.
